Overcome
by lavira.rose
Summary: When Kevin asks for something new Edd freaks out a little but he really can't help but feel curious. Really curious. In other words: Edd is paranoid about germs, Kevin just wants to be with him but is patient nonetheless. KevEdd yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Edd is more than a little anxious about sex (because germs) and at times he becomes really nervous and panics while also beating himself up about it. It's not too bad, but if any of this is upsetting to you please don't read.

This is honestly just sappy and dirty, I swear.

* * *

Once Kevin suggests it, Edd begins avoiding him.

He does everything he can to stay away from private places with his boyfriend and definitely doesn't go to Kevin's house. It's not because he's scared or anything ridiculous like that, not of Kevin at least. He's scared of lots of things, really. But Kevin will never be one of them.

Kevin always tries to talk to Edd about his phobias but Edd does everything he can not to. He's honestly too ashamed to admit his own paranoia to Kevin. Paranoia, that's what it is. All it is.

The point is, said paranoia has reared its ugly head and, despite all of his love for Kevin and his common sense, whenever Kevin invites him over or asks him out Edd tells him he has a project to work on or too much homework in order to avoid it.

Edd can tell Kevin knows exactly what's going on but he says nothing. Edd is blessed with a boyfriend that respects that he needs time, Edd can see that he does because Kevin is always showing him such adoration and love, and it makes him feel all the worse.

It shouldn't be that big of a deal.

It's… normal.

It's hardly the most intimate thing Kevin has asked for, or even the most intimate of what Edd has asked for, yet it makes something in Edd's chest tighten and quake with residual fear from all of the phobias he has yet to fully overcome.

He's doing his best to get over them, he really is, and he's done a lot to make progress, and he _is_ making progress, but he's still nervous. Just thinking about it makes him anxious. Makes him feel like his thoughts are running together, going too fast, out of control. He feels shaky and too hot. But inside he knows it's stupid. That's the thing though, fears aren't logical.

Edd studies sex because he knows knowledge is power especially in these situations. He's read all about a certain sex act since Kevin brought it up. At this point he knows just what to do to avoid all of the things about it which make him nervous yet he still worries something will go wrong. He's even tried to prepare on his own without telling Kevin because he would hate to get his hopes up just to disappoint him.

Not too long ago he had bought supplies, intending them for penetrative sex whenever the two of them got around to it, but he had never opened them until recently. He only did when he decided he needed to know just how it works. Surprisingly, it had only made him more embarrassed about the whole thing.

This has gone on for a week now and his body is beginning to feel the effects of going without Kevin's touch, not simply through his mounting desire and stress but in the actual movement of his body, in his muscles and his skin, which is disturbing yet exhilarating in the most inexplicable of ways.

Up until Kevin's request, the two boys had been preparing for penetrative sex. Their days were spent together at Kevin's home but they almost always found themselves spending the night at Edd's, as his parents are regularly away. There they curl up together, Kevin cradling Edd to his chest, his fingers working Edd open a little more each night. He's always so thorough and gentle, always eager to do anything that Edd asks… If only Edd could be the same.

Even this took a good deal of time for Edd to warm up to. It's just so… unsanitary. Filthy. Nasty.

It makes Edd hard just thinking about how wrong it is and that alone disturbs him more than anything else.

The first night after Kevin's request, Edd insisted they stay at Kevin's rather than trek back to his house, giving him an excuse to avoid sex.

The second night they went back to Edd's house but Edd, embarrassed though he was, made sure he and Kevin both came before Kevin could even get his pants off; his boyfriend had been too satisfied to question it. He's still not sure why his chest tightened and his breaths became labored when the man he's been with for years, trusted with his heart, body and mind, moved to remove his clothing. It's almost as if, after all of this time and all of their progress, he is regressing.

The third night Edd claimed he needed to get a good deal of sleep for his big test the next day and Kevin had only chuckled and pressed a kiss to Edd's forehead with a fond murmur of "Double Dork". That had really gotten to Edd. It touched something deep within his chest and set him aflame with love and adoration but also lust which was stupid - it was just a little kiss, just a nickname.

Edd fears he's becoming a pervert of some sort.

When he got in bed he was so hot that he couldn't help but finger himself, keening when he realized his muscles had already begun to tighten again without Kevin's nightly ministrations. Somehow that was sexier than anything else he's experienced, realizing how his body has grown to need and respond to Kevin's touch so acutely.

The following nights were much the same as the first, but Edd couldn't help but masturbate once he was alone, mind filled with images of Kevin doing the same. Was he as affected by this sudden lack of intimacy as Edd? Was he desperate and hungry for it, just as his boyfriend was? Did he think of him?

He told himself that he was doing this to keep his body in a proper state. Even that felt dirty.

Somehow, adding to Edd's compounding problem, their sudden abstinence became a turn on in and of itself. Every day they went without, Edd desired more, so much so that his fear has been fading in the face of his mounting lust.

Now, with the seventh night approaching, Edd knows Kevin has almost reached his limit because he has too.

He's so upset about the situation - no, not the situation but his inability to get over his fears - that he's been contemplating it all day. Even throughout class he's been so focused on Kevin and that single, measly request that he misses parts of his teacher's lesson.

Edd stays after to watch Kevin at practice, trying to catch up on what he missed in class and getting his homework done. He of course manages to get it all finished by the time Kevin is done with practice but, as guilty as it makes him, Edd will still have to use it as an excuse to go home early.

Kevin comes out of the locker room, his hair still wet from the showers, laughing and smiling with his teammates, all green eyes and lopsided smile. Edd's chest swells at the sight and all of his guilt comes crashing down on him.

Kevin is a dream. Practically perfect in every way. He's kind and so much more patient when it comes to intimacy than most boys their age, not to mention his patience in regards to Edd's phobias and obsessive tendencies. Everything is always slow, romantic and gentle with him no matter what, even in this situation.

It's just a simple request… So simple… why not give it a try?

"Hey baby," Kevin breathes and presses a kiss to his boyfriends temple. Behind him his teammates catcall and pretend to swoon making their captain roll his eyes. "Ready to go home?"

Edd smiles shyly, suddenly feeling butterflies swelling in his stomach. He takes Kevin's hand when it's offered to him, twining their fingers together. "Hey, Kevin?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm ready…"

Kevin looks down at him with almost comically huge eyes. "For…"

"Penetration. And… your other request, that is if you still want to…"

Kevin practically drags Edd the rest of the way to his bike, the smaller boy laughing the whole way. His elation drowns out any and all fear.

It simultaneously feels like seconds and an eternity between that moment and the moment Edd's knees meet the side of his bed and Kevin is climbing over him.

The anxiety begins to burn within him once more, making his mouth dry and his throat tight. His breaths become tense and sharp, his eyes on Kevin yet unseeing.

Kevin remains calm despite the sudden panic written all over his boyfriend's face and he gently rolls off of him. Lying by his side, Kevin slips his hand into Edd's and his eyes suddenly light up, flicking to meet Kevin's.

"It's okay," he says gently. "I've got you. Nothing bad can happen when I'm with you."

"But-"

"Edd, it's okay. Germs, messiness - whatever it is you're worried about right now - it's okay. I promise."

Edd gulps, blue eyes suddenly soft and thankful. "What if you get sick?"

"From what? You're a virgin, I'm a virgin. No STDs or deadly diseases. Not even a single cold sore," he adds teasingly.

"Cold sores are nothing to laugh at, Kevin!" he quips, his eyes wide and voice taking on that "teacher tone" but it's still high with nerves and fear.

"I know, I'm sorry, baby…" Kevin mumbles, pressing an apologetic kiss to his boyfriend's cheek. He cups Edd's face and runs his thumb over the boy's olive skin.

Edd lets out a soft sigh as his blue eyes meet Kevin's green. Kevin's gaze is so kind and gentle that Edd's heart swells with so much love he feels it may spill from his chest but his guilt also builds up in the pit of his stomach. How could he put his boyfriend through all of this over something so ridiculous?

"I thought I had upset you…" Kevin says softly, brows furrowed slightly and his beautiful eyes filled with worry. His hand sliding under Edd's shirt to stroke his rough thumb over the boy's hipbone. "I don't want to push you. I'm ready but I can wait."

"No!" Edd says far too shrilly and Kevin raises an eyebrow, characteristic sardonicism written all over his face. "Oh no, Kevin - I was just nervous. I'm so sorry for making you feel-"

Kevin hushes him with a chaste kiss. "Let's wait, okay?"

Edd makes a noise of discontent, winding his arms around Kevin's neck. "No, no, no! I don't mean," he blushes brilliantly, "penetration…"

Kevin chuckles softly, his own hands slipping off Edd's hat in order to stroke through his hair. He used to get angry - that's the only way to describe it, angry - at the overwhelming tightness that forms in his chest each time he so much as looks at the other, at the jealousy which seizes him when anyone so much as touches Double D, or the heat that rises to his cheeks unbidden each time Edd smiles. But now he revels in it. Basks in it. He's completely in awe of this beautiful, brilliant, completely and utterly insane boy.

* * *

Continued at archiveofourown /works/5934748


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin chuckles softly, his own hands slipping off Edd's hat in order to stroke through his hair. He used to get angry - that's the only way to describe it, angry - at the overwhelming tightness that forms in his chest each time he so much as looks at the other, at the jealousy which seizes him when anyone so much as touches Double D, or the heat that rises to his cheeks unbidden each time Edd smiles. But now he revels in it. Basks in it. He's completely in awe of this beautiful, brilliant, completely and utterly insane boy.

His touch is almost reverent it is so gentle and it just about brings tears to Edd's eyes after all this time but he keeps them at bay.

"What's your deal with the other?" he asks finally.

"It's so dirty…" Edd grumbles then sighs contently as Kevin's hand slides up his side.

 _Figures,_ he thinks and stifles a smile.

"Baby… I just want to make you feel good…" he breathes into Edd's ear, quickly climbing over him once more when he believes Edd is ready. Edd whimpers softly, the noise making Kevin's cock jump. "Shit… you're too hot…" he laughs softly and nips at the flesh of his boyfriend's ear which makes him shudder.

" _Au contraire, mi amor_ …" Edd teases with a goofy grin that makes Kevin's chest warm and fuzzy inside. Now he's absolutely sure Edd is okay. "The hot one here is obviously you…"

"Oh really?" Kevin chuckles moving down Edd's chest, gently biting at his nipples through his shirt, grinning when Edd whines and arches to get closer.

" _Oui_ ," he whimpers.

"Love it when you speak French - it's fucking sexy."

Kevin leans back onto his haunches, bringing Edd with him to pull off his shirt. Kevin hops off the bed to pull off his shirt and pants, all the while watching Edd slide out of his own clothes, biting his lips and focusing on him with big, blue eyes.

"Fuck, Double D…" Kevin sighs.

The lust in Edd's eyes suddenly falters and he casts his eyes downwards. "Ah, Kevin… you do still want that… other thing, don't you?"

"Edd…" Kevin sighs giving him a lopsided smile that radiates fondness and patience beyond what Edd could have ever imagined. "Baby, don't worry about that right now…"

Edd looks up with him with that little glint in his eyes which Kevin has learned means he's up to no good. "But…" Edd sighs, wiggling out of his briefs and letting them fall to the floor. "You want to make me feel good, right…?" he croons laying back, pale, gorgeous limbs open and relaxed in an invitation, his flushed cock perfectly displayed.

Kevin kneels between Edd's legs and leans over him, sliding his hand up his shuddering sides, fingers playing across each rib, knowing just how to make Edd squirm, how to make his eyes roll back and his breath stutter. Edd's lithe fingers comb through his hair before locking behind his neck, drawing him into a fierce kiss. Kevin is not as gentle as usual, he's too excited to take things slow.

Kevin brushes his thumbs over Edd's nipples and Edd allows his jaw to fall open with a mouthwatering moan. Given the chance, Kevin gently slides his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth, flicking Edd's own. The smaller boy whimpers softly, body arching so hard his chest brushes against Kevin's. With a whine, Edd closes his lips around the probing appendage and sucks.

Kevin nearly comes right then and there, thrusting suddenly into Edd's hip, trapping both of their cocks between them. A week isn't that long yet his body is responding like he's never been touched before. He has to tear himself away.

"Gonna make me come too soon, baby… so good…" Kevin grits out before trailing open-mouthed kisses down Edd's chest, paying special attention to Edd's nipples.

He rolls them between his fingertips before taking one into his mouth. The noise Edd makes his soft and high, completely and utterly perfect. Edd grabs at the sheets and arches.

As beautiful as his moans are, Kevin doesn't have the patience to play for much longer. He moves downwards, pressing more wet kisses against the soft skin of Edd's stomach, loving the feel of the muscles fluttering and tensing with each brush of teeth or teasing lick, nipping gently at his hip bones, and finally kissing the head of his weeping cock, open mouthed and wet.

Edd cries out shrilly, voice cracking and stuttering in the most tempting way Kevin has heard. "Kev-in, I, ah, ah, ah…" Kevin presses his tongue into the slit of Edd's cock before drawing it around its head. Edd's head rolls back, still crying Kevin's name in a broken voice.

He looks so fucking perfect right then. So gorgeous with a rosy blush creeping down his chest and that precious gap showing when he cries out.

Kevin has missed this desperately: the sight of his boyfriend coming apart at the seams and it's because of him - it's Kevin's hands that making Edd moan, Kevin's mouth making him sob so sweetly, Kevin's voice making his body shiver and shake and dear god, gooseflesh rises across his skin if he so much as looks at it. It's the best feeling in the world, making his lover feel so good.

"Are you sure?" Kevin asks hoarsely. "You want to have sex?"

"Yes!" Edd cries in frustration, hands moving to grab at Kevin's shoulders. Oh fuck, oh fuck, desperate Double D is his favorite Double D - those frustrated tears and stuttering cries begging for more. "Please-"

"And the other?" Kevin persists. "I can eat you out, yeah?"

Edd whines, his face only getting redder, and he jerks his hands back to cover his face from Kevin. "Anything for you-"

"No, Edd, I'm serious. Do you-"

"Yeees," Edd whines, fingers digging into Kevin's pale shoulders.

Kevin's self-control runs out. He grabs Edd's hips and rolls him onto his front, drawing him onto his hands and knees. The sudden force of his grip makes Edd moan low and deep, Kevin's name spilling from his lips like a prayer.

"Baby…" Kevin groans, hands sliding across the swell of Edd's ass.

"I-I washed it the best I could- tried that-that ah! The aah! Eneee-ma-," he gasps, thrusting his hips back when Kevin bites at his spine before soothing the small hurt with his tongue. "I knew we would do this- eh-eventually but-"

Kevin moans head dropping to Edd's back. He has to close his eyes to control himself, but the sharp pulse in his cock at the thought of Edd, shy and innocent Edd, preparing himself for this makes the pit of his stomach burn with lust. "Fuck, Edd, gonna make you feel so good, baby…"

Edd squirms slightly but the feeling of Kevin gripping his hips and ass is so much better than he could have imagined and that's more than enough to focus on. Gasping, Edd presses back, presenting his ass to Kevin and pressing his burning face into the sheets. Kevin has to bite his lip to keep himself from groaning at the site of Edd's opening, Edd's muscles visibly clenching in search of his fingers. Taking the cheeks of Edd's ass into his hands, he spreads them open, watching Edd's back bend further and feeling his beautiful legs shake.

"So fucking hot," Kevin breathes and Edd whines in embarrassment.

Shifting back, Kevin leans over Edd, pressing sloppy kisses down his spine so he can taste the other's skin. Edd hums sweetly for him and he answers with a soft moan as he peppers his boyfriend's lower back with kisses before moving on.

He admires Edd's opening once more before lowering his head, nipping at the swell of muscle gently. Edd groans, begs him to go faster, and tries his hardest to push back more but Kevin holds his hips still.

Finally, he feels Kevin's tongue against his opening and he mewls, shaking violently, at the strange sensation. Only now does reality it come crashing down on him. This is really happening, he's allowing Kevin to do this, something so obscene- Edd cries hoarsely when the flat of Kevin's tongue presses to his opening, slow and even.

"It's-it's so dirty-" Edd keens helplessly.

Kevin trails his tongue teasingly up the crack, drawing the cheeks open and then closed, watching Edd's muscles strain against the odd sensation of being opened up. Kevin drags his tongue back to Edd's entrance, basking in his boyfriend's soft noises, the gorgeous mewling and shivering sighs, and circles the muscle, shivering himself when he feels it clench beneath his ministrations. He must draw it open gently with his thumbs to press his tongue further and he does so eagerly, entering until he can go no further, his lips against Edd's opening. Edd arches, shivering when his nipples rub against the sheets, and presses back, his mouth falling open in a silent scream.

The body beneath him is shaking so violently that Kevin knows he can't continue this for too long but for the moment he carries on, withdrawing the tip of his tongue from Edd and groaning when the muscle attempts to pull him in further. Kevin seals his lips over Edd's entrance and sucks and rolls his tongue before entering again. His boyfriend nearly comes out of his skin.

Edd can feel the pressure in his stomach suddenly spike and he keens so loudly that Kevin can't help but moan in return - Edd jolts, the vibrations of Kevin's voice going right into him. The sudden build up practically hurts, making his legs shake so violently that only Kevin's firm grip is holding his hips up and his arms give out entirely.

It just feels so good - so dirty - but so, so painfully _good_.

"Kev - _Kev_ , stop - coooming…" he hisses. "I'm coming," he slurs and desperately tries to grasp his own member but Kevin's hand beats him to it, circling the base with his fingers to squeeze so tightly it hurts. "Kevin!" Edd gasps. Kevin presses his tongue into him further, not even slowing down, and Edd comes dry, body spasming violently.

After a moment, Kevin quickly removes his hand and tongue. As if on command Edd collapses onto his stomach before rolling onto his back to glare at Kevin.

"What?" Kevin asked, alarmed. Edd had seemed so into it- so absolutely turned on by it, but-

"Why didn't you let me come?" he demands hoarsely, his hands - good God, he's shaking, shaking all over and there are tears in those gorgeous blue eyes - moving to grasp his cock but Kevin slaps them away. "Kevin!"

"Baby, we still have more to do…" he chuckles though it is physically painful to watch his precious, precious boyfriend in such a state yet it also sends another pulse of blood straight to his cock. Edd whines, the look on his face one of pure desperation. "You still want to-"

"Just fuck me," Edd snaps and it's practically a sob - so delicious.

Kevin grins wolfishly and scrambles to snatch a condom and the tube of lube from the nightstand. He pours some lube onto his fingertips and gives it a minute to warm, gently stroking Edd's thighs to calm his still shivering body. Impatient, Edd rolls onto his stomach once more and presents himself to Kevin but the other boy grunts in disapproval.

"Baby, I want to hold you," he murmurs, leaning over Edd's back to kiss the knobs of his spine. Edd turns over again to peer up at Kevin with those blue eyes.

This kiss is gentle, their tongues curling lazily and hands brushing through hair but soon enough Edd is reminded of his aching length and he breaks away with a shaking moan. His face is a beautiful red and his eyes are misty, pupils blown wide. Kevin positions himself across the bed, slightly propped up by the pillows against the headboard, and Edd is quick to take his usual position in Kevin's lap, laying his torso across Kevin's and curling one leg over and around his lover's hip.

Winding his arms around Edd's slender waist, Kevin has to stretch slightly but he knows Eddward's body so well that his fingers find Edd's entrance with ease and slide in with little resistance, actually much less than they should considering how long it has been since they have done this.

Kevin laughs huskily and Eddward shivers as his lips brush his collarbone, "Baby… did you touch yourself these last few days?"

Edd mewls softly, arching to press his ass back onto Kevin's probing digits and hiding his face in Kevin's hair at the same time, taking in deep, faltering breaths of his boyfriend's musky scent. "I… ah… I couldn't help it…"

"Dirty Double D…" Kevin laughs against his collarbone before nipping it gently.

"Ah… Keeev- ah!" he keens, curling over Kevin, helplessly thrusting his hips.

Kevin shushes him and carefully shifts their positions so he's on top of Edd, resting between the slender boy's legs. Slowly, Kevin makes his way down Eddward's chest once more sucking, nipping, and outright biting the soft flesh of Edd's chest and stomach, relishing in the soft whines and desperate gasps spilling from Edd's lips. Kevin presses a delicate kiss to the head of Edd's cock, loving how _wet_ he is, how his precome tastes and his sex smells, so sweet and musky, loving the way Edd cants his hips upwards with a cry.

Edd is completely out of it at this point and it's fucking delicious. His lashes flutter, his chest heaves, and his shaking fingers curl into the blankets and pillows weakly. This is what really gets Kevin off, watching Edd fall apart - making him fall apart - just to put him back together again.

Kevin allows his fingers to find Eddward's entrance once more and circles the twitching muscle. "You're so wet and hot…" Kevin murmurs huskily. Edd whimpers, tossing his head and thrusting his hips down, trying to force Kevin to move faster. "Gonna make you feel so good, Edd. Make you come so hard… You look so sexy right now," he groans, pressing his finger inside his boyfriend's heat. Edd's Adam's apple bobs and his eyes, suddenly clear and glowing, meet his own. "Those eyes…" Kevin sighs. "Beautiful, so beautiful…"

"Kevin…" Edd sighs. "I love you…"

"I love you, too…" Kevin says and presses kisses to the soft skin of Edd's thighs. "Bend your knees a little."

Edd adjusts more than Kevin expects, forcing him to withdraw his finger. Kevin is worried Edd is about to back out, more that he has done something wrong, but Edd just grabs a pillow to put under his lower back and brings his knees all the way up to his chest, putting his opening on display once more. Kevin has to lean back, taking deep, harsh breaths and closing his eyes against the erotic sight.

"Ke-Kevin?"

Kevin licks his lips and looks back to Edd to find him gazing up at him with wide eyes, flushed and embarrassed. "Sorry, baby," Kevin murmurs softly before crawling to back to his boyfriend. He runs his hands up Edd's shins then moves down, stroking his beautiful erection so it twitches, rolling his balls gently, and finally circling his entrance once more. "I could come just looking at you…"

Edd whines. "Please, please just-" his voice breaks, turning into another desperate moan as Kevin presses two fingers into him at once.

Gripping his shins tightly, Edd rocks his hips and whines, gazing up at Kevin with the most blissful face. Perhaps quicker than he should, Kevin presses in another finger and searches out the bundle of nerves that will make him truly come apart.

When he finds it, Edd arches and begins to shake once more. His voice is high and clear, a desperate and beautiful moan, followed by the sweetest gasps each time Kevin brushes the spot within him. Sweat and tears trickle down his cheeks as he throws his head back and forth.

"So fucking sexy…" Kevin groans. "Most gorgeous thing I've ever seen."

"Plea-ease! Now! Kev!" Edd begs in the most precious, desperate way, his voice breaking and quaking violently. "Oh! Please!"

Kevin growls softly, unable to deny his lover. He removes his fingers, making Edd whine, and tears open the condom wrapper before sliding it onto his length. When he looks up to find the lube, he can't help the sudden moan that spills from his lips, his hand jerking his cock on its own accord.

Precious, little Double D is looking at him through fluttering lashes as he presses four of his own lubed fingers into his ass, rocking and his mouth hanging open. "Kevin, please…"

Kevin tries to be gentle but he jerks Edd's hand away from his entrance on instinct. Luckily Edd only gasps and reaches out to grab for him, one hand like a vice when it finds Kevin's shoulder and the other making quick work of lubing his cock. Kevin throws his head back with a choked groan. Edd, still holding on, manages to draw himself up Kevin's body to nip and suck at the hollow of his throat just the way he likes.

Edd's hand pulls away too soon but also not soon enough. Edd wraps his forearm around his shoulder. Kevin leans in close, laughing gently when Edd wraps not only his arms around the stronger boy but his legs.

"God, you're so fucking cute…" Kevin mutters, pressing himself against Edd's chest and his face into the crook of Edd's slender neck. One of his arms slides under Edd's so he can lean on his elbow while also slipping his forearm under the lithe boy's shoulder. His other arm moves between them so Kevin can grab his length and guide it to Edd's entrance.

"You have to tell me if I need to stop," Kevin tells him, "or change something, anything. If you're hurting or uncomfortable tell me, Edd."

"You too," Edd says softly and Kevin chuckles slightly before pressing a gentle kiss to the juncture of Edd's neck.

"Love you."

"Love you more."

Kevin presses in carefully, wincing slightly at the pressure. Beneath him, Edd takes careful breaths, perfectly calculated, but his unrelenting grasp on the back of Kevin's neck and shoulder speaks to his pain. The head of Kevin's cock finally slips in and it's smooth sailing from there. Little by little, he eases his length into his boyfriend, the pressure and pain melting into the greatest pleasure he's ever known.

It takes everything in him to move slowly and then even more to hold still and allow Edd to adjust once he's fully sheathed by that wonderful heat. Kevin's head is slightly swimming so he can only imagine how Edd must feel. Despite this, his instincts still scream at him to thrust and feel and take. Instead he relaxes into Edd's hold and presses kisses along his neck and chest, trying to think about anything else but the way Edd's muscles twitch around him - oh, oh _fuck_ , they squeeze him and Edd shifts ever so slightly. Kevin has to bite his tongue to keep from releasing a very embarrassing noise, his eyes rolling back in his head, the pressure in his balls spiking. He's just not going to last long.

"Just tell me what you need- if-if you need me to stop or whatever, okay baby?" Kevin moves his arm from in between them so he can slip it through the opening Edd makes between his leg and arm, pressing his elbow into the bed just the way his other arm is positioned.

Edd whimpers. Kevin shuts his eyes and bites his lips in a pathetic attempt to block out the soft little noise, the shuddering breaths, and the fucking _heat_.

"O-kay," Edd says hoarsely, voice cracking and strained. "Please con-continue. Gently."

Kevin carefully withdraws, if only slightly, and rocks back into Edd. He's so warm and slick and soft inside, unlike anything else in the world - not even like when Edd's plump lips close around the head of his cock and suck. No, this is beyond anything Kevin has ever felt before, the slight pain of Edd's tight, tight ass and the absolute euphoria of the heat and pressure mixing to create a sensation which threatens to drive Kevin mad. He can't help the moan that rumbles from deep within his chest, growing louder when Edd answers with a beautiful, breathy mewl.

"Fuck," Kevin actually whines and presses his eyes against the tendon in Edd's neck until color flashes behind his lids. "Baby, I've never felt anything like this…"

"I-I most certainly… haven't either…" Edd gasps out just before Kevin jerks his hips a little sharper, hitting what he can only assume is his prostate, making him gasp and arch.

Kevin raises his head so he can close his mouth around the soft flesh of Edd's ear, unable to stop his hips from thrusting when Edd lets out a heady cry. Oh fuck, he can feel Edd's tears sliding down his cheek. Kevin draws back to hover over Edd, carefully brushing his hand over Edd's side. Edd looks up at him through tears, jaw slack and soft, keening sighs escaping him with each exhale. "More…" he croaks and Kevin has to bow his head once more, he simply can't look at the lust written all over Edd's face or he knows he's going to come.

"Anything for you, baby…"

Kevin circles his hips gently and Edd sighs, hands sliding into Kevin's short hair to tug the way he knows his boyfriend loves. The roughness blinds Kevin for a moment and he thrusts into Edd forcefully, hitting the bundle of nerves exactly. Edd absolutely sobs, his vision on the verge of whiting out.

"Fuck, fuck! Edd?"

Edd doesn't respond, instead he thrusts his hips down with more force than Kevin expects, making the redhead's mouth fall open and his arms shake. Kevin thrusts again, one hand coming to rest on Edd's hip so he can guide him gently. After a few more thrusts, they manage to move perfectly together, forcing Kevin even deeper. Both cry out, grasping at each other desperately.

Kevin curls over Edd, their thrusts taking up a brutal pace, and their lips meet, tongues sliding together in a messy, wet kiss. Edd's tongue teases Kevin's own into the heat of his mouth and the little imp arches up to capture Kevin's tongue between teeth and lips, working it as if it were a cock.

Kevin jerks his hips mercilessly and Edd meets him each time despite his shaking, moving so perfectly in sync that Kevin finds himself thinking they were made for each other. Kevin hits that spot again and Edd suddenly jerks back, body arching violently, his mouth opening to release a beautiful scream as he shakes, fingers bruising Kevin's neck and shoulder and his come splattering across his stomach, his chest, some even hits his chin. The sight combined with the sudden clenching of his muscles has Kevin's eyes rolling back in his head, thrusts becoming erratic, as he finally comes.

Kevin can't help but continue thrusting through his orgasm and he's even aware enough to love the way Edd, oversensitive and disoriented, whines and squirms with each hit to his prostate, eyes wide and unseeing.

Finally, completely spent, Kevin falls forward, doing his very best to hold himself up instead of crushing his still shaking lover.

Edd gazes up at him with warm eyes and a sleepy smile that shows off the gap in his teeth. "Hi," he giggles breathlessly.

Kevin's chest burns with his love for this goofy, brilliant boy. He grins at him before lowering himself onto Edd again, enjoying in the feel of Edd's willowy arms around him, and kisses him senseless, praising him in between each.

"So good," he sighs and slips his tongue into Edd's mouth to tease across that cute space between his front teeth then exploring deeper, flickering against and curling with his own tongue. When they pull away again, too sleepy to kiss longer, Kevin mouths against Edd's jaw and nips at his ear. "You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. So good… Love you so much… So fucking much…"

"I'm sorry," Edd murmurs and Kevin draws back, brows furrowed. "For… avoiding you all week."

Kevin laughs softly, and kisses the tension in between his brows away. "It's okay, sweetheart. I understand."

They kiss again, sucking tongues and tracing teeth, until Edd finally gasps and pulls away. His face is so red it hurts a little. "Kevin!" he gasps.

"Yeah…?"

"Your-your tongue has been-"

Before he can finish, Kevin licks into Edd's mouth, laughing when the boy lets out a high, strangled noise and tries to wiggle out from under him. "Disgusting!"

"Come on, Double D, we already kissed so what does it matter?"

"' _What does it matter_ '!"

Kevin sees another speech coming so he gets up on his knees, pinning Double D and tickling him until he's shrieking with laughter, germs and whatever else forgotten.

Eventually Edd insists they both go take a shower. Kevin may or may not get on his knees and eat Edd out under the spray, making his boyfriend orgasm yet again. The best part is that Edd totally lets him despite all of his mumbling about germs. And Edd may or may not proceed to switch their positions and take Kevin's whole cock into his mouth in one go. Then, so exhausted they're tripping on their own feet on the way back to the bedroom, they curl up together (but not without Edd forcing Kevin to brush his teeth twice).

"Thank you," Kevin murmurs, pressing a kiss to Edd's hair. He's so tired he can't even open his eyes.

"Thank _you_ ," Edd teases sleepily. "I love you so much."

"Love you…"

"Even if you're insufferable sometimes…" Edd adds with a halfhearted huff.

Kevin laughs and licks a stripe across Edd's forehead, making the other boy grumble despite his smile. With that, the boys snuggle closer, drifting off almost instantly.


End file.
